


Up and Away

by panther_night



Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-29 06:04:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20791841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panther_night/pseuds/panther_night
Summary: Kit wakes up to find himself changed. He is fey now, trying to figure out this whole First Heir stuff, Conveniently, Ty has been looking for the First Heir for the past year after hearing it mentioned in the Scholomance. Set three years after QoAaD.





	1. Chapter 1

Kit woke up in the middle of the night. At first, he couldn't figure out what had woken him up but then he felt it. A hot rush of energy coursing through his whole boy. Kit groaned, he could barely move, barely think above the magic rushing through his veins. He tried to sit up, to do something, anything, but that just made it worse. Instead of rushing through his body, vanishing now and then, the magic stayed put, increasing its intensity throughout him. It was everywhere. In his chest, arms, legs, even his head. Everything was on fire. Breathing became difficult, his whole body beginning to violently shake. He would have screamed if he could. But underneath the fire and the pain, there was something else. Something that made Kit stop panicking, something that made him feel so good, he would have gladly endured any torture to feel it just a bit longer. Power - his power.

When Kit woke up the next time he had no idea where, by the angel, he was. He knew he was surrounded by giant, crooked trees, strange flowers and a scent in the air that made him feel funny. But that can't be right. He positively remembered going to bed in his room in Devon and not in some weird forest! And that strange dream he had. About the magic coursing through his veins, wishing it to stop and never end at the same time. The sense of power, so much power, in him. Just thinking about it brought that wonderfull, fulfilling feeling back, starting as a warm fire in his belly, spreading through him. Kit shivered, leaning his back against the trunk of a massive tree, closing his eyes and enjoying the feeling of magic inside him. He snapped his eyes open. Magic.

Magic inside of him, right now. Not just as a remnant of a dream. All of last night came rushing back to him. "No, no, no! I can't just teleport in the middle of the night to some weird forest and have a magical fit! He shouted. Nothing even so much as stirred in the forest. " Where even am I?" kit muttered running his hand over his face and through his hair and stopped. "No way" he breathed touching his ear, which he accidentally brushed before. "No way!" His ears, which he distinctly remembered being round, now had pointy ends. 

Kit was pretty sure that if at that moment his magic hadn't sped in a crazy wave within him, making him feel oddly calm, he would have screamed and then passed out. But he just touched his ears with trembling hands again, hoping that, by the mercy of the angels or some other nonsense, he only imagined having fey ears. But no, they were still there. Maybe it's nothing, Kit thought, maybe that just happens to Nephilim sometimes. It surely doesn't have anything to do with this First Heir stuff. It can't have! Though he had practised magic with Tessa over the last three years, he never became accustomed to it and he couldn't do much more than lift a candle with his magic. 

That was when he noticed his arms, his bare arms. Nothing was on them, no scars and no runes. Kit took a shaky breath, reminding him to stay calm. It would all be alright, he would just draw some new runes, he didn't have any permanent runes on his arms anyway and scars can magically vanish. He had seen it before and as long as his Voyance rune would be there, everything was fine. His Voyance rune was also gone.

Kit staggered to his feet he needed a pond or a river, something to check if what he was thinking was truly his reality. After a few minutes of aimlessly wandering through the forest, he found a small pond, which had a strange purplish colour, but he could ponder about that later. Closing his eyes, Kit leaned over the water, took a deep breath and opened his eyes again to gaze at his reflection. He could only stare. 

If he didn't know that the person looking back at him was him, he wouldn't have recognized himself. At least not at first glance. He still looked like himself, kind of. His whole face seemed to be sharper, more refined and elegant. His eyes were bluer and also a bit larger and he couldn't have guessed his age even if he tried. Kit blinked, realisation slowly coming to him. He was fey. Not a human, not a Shadowhunter, not anymore. Everything about him said fey, from his pointy ears, ageless face to his flawless skin. There was nothing truly left that reminded him of the boy he once was back when he hated Shadohunters or even of the teenager he was before last night. Sure, he was still Kit, with his blond locks and bright smile but this was his fey version.  
Kit sat back, looking up at the sky (Why was the sky pink?), thinking:" What the actual fuck am I going to do now?"


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, Kit thought as he stalked through the forest trying to gather himself. First of all, he was a fey, no doubt there. Secondly, that meant he wasn't a Shadowhunter or even a human anymore. Which lead to a whole lot of new questions he couldn't think of as of that moment. And thirdly, he had no idea where he was, how and why he came here and how he was supposed to get home. All considered, Kit was surprised he hadn't collapsed already.

But he had an uncanny feeling that his magic, which seemed to stay put and not leaving him any time soon, had a way of calming him. But aside his magic, he needed a way home. So, he knew he was in some weird forest with old trees, strange flowers, purple ponds and a pink sky, which seemed to shift to an unnatural turquoise.

Kit stopped dead in his tracks, taking one more look about the glen he was currently in. Please no, he silently begged. Why was he in faerie? This was literally the last place he was ever supposed to go! If anyone knew he was here, he was practically dead. Or worse captured and kept as a slave. He really needed to find a way out of here or disguise himself before another faery might find out his identity. 

Maybe he could find the Unseelie court and ask Kieran for help. But how would that go? "Hi Kieran, remember me? Did you know I'm the long lost descendant of your oldest sister, the one you never met? So, technically you're my uncle of sorts and that is actually my throne." Yeah, definitely not. And he was pretty sure that some guard would stab him before he could even attempt to speak to Kieran. So that wasn't an option. 

And it was pretty unlikely for him to find one of the hidden passages that lead back to the human world. Even if he found one, he could find himself in the australian Outback for all he knew. His Marvel-pyjamas and lack of shoes didn't seem like the right attire for any of the possibilities for where he might land. He couldn't even go to an institute anymore. The Shadowhunters would only see a faerie in pyjamas and the institute doors would be locked for him. 

And speaking of his clothing, something about the material made Kit's skin itch like it as coated in some mild acid. Which didn't make any sense since they just came out of the wash but... But Kit knew that faeries didn't like to be near human technology, food and many other things human-related (except the humans themselves). So maybe it was the same for synthetic clothes. Great, so that meant from now on he would have to dress in faerie clothes and he couldn't play on his x-box anymore. Or generally, touch anything with iron. Just great! If he was lucky, he would still be able to watch movies... from some distance. And what about food? Would he have to rely on fresh fruits and vegetables? He remembered how picky Kieran was about human food back in London. Did that also mean he was a vegetarian now? Were faeries even vegetarian? 

Really, the only good thing about this probably was that he must be able to eat those weird faerie fruits now without going completely nuts since they were only meant for faeries. Well, he was fey now he would definitely try them before he starved to death here. But his most urgent need right now was to get rid of his clothes and find something suitable to wear. The question was how? Maybe he could conjure something out of somewhere but he had no idea how to do that. And he doubted that his magic was similar to any of the warlock's he saw before. 

But he was a prince of faerie and the heir to both thrones, wasn't he? So shouldn't faerie be at his command, at least in some way? It was worth a try Kit decided, focussing his magic on his hands and his heart. He didn't know why he did it that way but it seemed to be the right move to do as he knelt down on the grass, pressing his now white-hot glowing hands to the soil. 

At first, nothing happened. But then something like an invisible thread shot from the earth, lodging itself into Kit's heart, anchoring him to the land. Kit gasped, breaking the connection and pressing his hands against his chest. Still, even though his hands weren't glowing anymore, the thread was there, tying him to the land. It didn't hurt or anything, though it certainly was strange. Like he knew everything that happened somewhere in faerie in the back of his mind as the land was a part of him and he was a part of the land. And if that was true, did that mean he truly was supposed to be the ruler of faerie by the right of his bloodline? 

Kit tried to deny it but a small voice inside of him which seemed to gain strength the longer he spent in faerie told him to accept the truth and with it his legacy. Though before Kit could think about this any longer he needed clothes. So he reached out to the land and transmitted his wish, no command and only a moment and a flash of light later, Kit was standing in the glen in, well, faerie like clothes. He wore a white linen shirt, soft, brown breeches, a dark blue coat, kneehigh leather boots and the final piece: a golden circlet on his head. Even though he didn't have a mirror at hand at this moment, Kit was pretty sure the only way to describe him in his current attire was princely. But the circlet was just a bit too much and way too obvious, so he put it in a pocket in his cloak. He was trying really hard not to think about why the land of faerie thought it necessary for him to wear some sort of a crown. 

The rest of the clothes though... Put aside that the itchy feeling was gone and that he was way less suspicious than in superhero-pyjamas, they just felt right. And he couldn't deny that the breeches and shirt fit quite nicely. But if he was able to command the land to give him clothes, which was so surreal, shouldn't he also be able to ask for an exit out of it? Just thinking about it confirmed Kit's suspicion. A humming in the back of his mind told him that if he truly wanted to leave he could. The problem was he wasn't so sure anymore if that would be the right thing to do.

Of course, a part of him desperately wanted to go back to his room in Devon, waking up to find out he gad a strange dream and then spending the day with his family. He already missed Jem, Tessa, and Mina, But the other part of him, a part that seemed to grow stronger the longer he spent in faerie, bound to the land, dreaded going back to the human world. All the noises, pollution, technology and iron. Kit knew that his binding to the land was mostly responsible for his change of thought. Not that it was manipulating him, no, but it made him more fey the longer he stayed within its borders. And it wasn't like the process was unconformable. It was more like the opposite. Kit knew that only a short time ago he would have freaked out and tried to flee by the prospect of being changed but now, he revelled in the feeling of the changes. 

His whole body felt lighter and every step he took was more and more graceful. Kit couldn't comprehend how he thought himself stealthy as a Shadowhunter. Moreover, he could feel his immortality. The way time stopped in his body, leaving him forever young. And the magic, the magic. Kit felt outright giddy when he felt it rushing through him again like it wanted to play. Like it wanted him to play. And how he wanted to. To find out what his magic combined with the strength of the land had to offer. 

But he knew it probably wouldn't be wise to be exposed for that kind of experiment. And he already had been out in the open for too long. Kit still wasn't ready to go home, so he told himself he would spend only this one day and night in faerie to explore it and find out what it meant to be fey. At the same time hoping that the time difference when he got back home wouldn't be too great. Kit knew the responsible thing to do would be to go to his family and figure everything out. But that would mean to worry again. And right now he wanted the carefree life of a faerie, and he sincerely doubted that once he was back in the human world, he would ever be allowed back to faerie. So he might as well use this chance to the fullest. With that determination, Kit set off to discover what mysteries the land of faerie only showed to its inhabitants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. I hope you like this chapter and please comment on how you think what Kit would be like as a faerie.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kit attends a revel and meets am interesting person.

Kit was sure he had been only walking for a short while, enjoying the atmosphere of faerie as it descendent into the night, when he heard the music. 

He knew that he should be walking away from it but like the land itself, the music was magic, created to draw one in. But it wasn't the magic that drew him closer, no it was the anticipation of seeing other fey, of revelling in his newfound body and power. 

It wasn't long before Kit arrived in a massive clearing the night sky of faerie glittering overhead. In the clearing dozens of fey, wild fey and gentry alike were dancing, blinking lights flying around them. Those who weren't dancing were standing near the treeline eating faerie fruits and drinking wine out of wooden cups. In the trees were vivid lights that shifted colour and illuminated the revel everywhere where the moonlight didn't reach.

Kit leisurely went to the nearest tree and leaned against it, observing the spectacle. He had grown up around magic, yet he had never seen anything like this. All the fey attending seemed to be carefree like they rarely showed themselves in the mundane world or even in the Shadowmarkets.

Kit had a sudden desire to join the dancing fey and also experience their glee. But he held himself back. Even though he looked like, and probably was, a fey now he wasn't sure he knew how to behave like one apart from basic instincts. That didn't stop him though from taking a cup of bloodred wine from a tray as one of the serving fey past him. He waited for the fey, who had periwinkle-blue skin and small antlers on his head, to yell and alert the other fey that there was an intruder among them. But all he did was bow slightly to Kit before he went on to serve the other fey. That startled Kit, before he remembered how the hierarchy of the fey worked and that he looked like one of the gentry. So the first faerie he met didn't know instantly who he was or what he was, which admittedly was a relief.

He sceptically eyed his wine, asking himself if he should take the risk of tasting it. If he was wrong, he could hypothetically expose himself and be trapped in faerie forever. Worse, it could mean death. Yet, he was pretty sure that he indeed was a fey now and could therefore drink the wine without further consequences. And it was a too great opportunity to just let it pass. 

Kit slowly raised the cup to his lips, the scent of the wine, raspberries and something else, thick in the air around him, and took a sip. He wasn't sure what he had expected but it sure wasn't this. Many flavours exploded in his mouth at once. There was sweetness, something sour and some other spices that Kit never tasted before. It was the best thing he had ever tasted. Yet before he took another sip, he waited for something to happen, his body reacting to the faerie wine. Nothing happened. 

Carefully he continued sipping his wine but other than a bit lightheadedness, that he was used to from regular wine, he only felt his magic rising within him. Even that wasn't uncomfortable, the opposite actually. With his magic rising more to the surface, he could suddenly feel the other fey around him, their magic touching his. Luckily the strength of one's power didn't seem to be affected or revealed by the wine only the presence of it counted. 

It was exhilarating to feel so much magic from so many different sources around him. Kit felt almost giddy, wanting nothing more than to bask in this feeling. Still, his mind stayed clear and focused and so, while he drank his wine, he peered closer at the fey surrounding him. Many seemed to be in the same state he was, dancing around each other lighthearted and yet sure-footed with clear eyes. Gentry and wild fey were mingling together, some much closer than others, and some of the fey near the treeline were sitting on blankets, picnicking. 

After he finished his drink, Kit decided to try his luck and cautiously approached the dance circle. Now or never, he thought as he stepped into the open moonlight. Here the music was much louder and the magic too, had a stronger pull. Kit knew that he and the other fey could resist that pull if they desired to unlike the few unfortunate mundanes that Kit noticed among the dancers. Some of those mundanes appeared to be in a trance, swaying glossy-eyed around, while others were aware of their situation, silent tears running down their faces. Kit knew he should be worried about those defenceless mundanes, yet he wasn't able to do so. He only felt indifferent with a bit of amusement as he gazed at them. 

Odd, he thought as some fey seized him by his hands and pulled him into the dance. The moment Kit started dancing he instinctively knew what to do. Every bow and every turn came naturally to him. There was no question about when he had to change partners or how he had to address those of different standing. Kit never felt so much joy at any party he ever attended. Nothing was even comparable to it. His partners too, male and female, seemed to be endeared by him every time he smiled at them. After a few dances and a few more invites to spend the night more intimate, he left the dance circle exhausted and sat by a tree to rest. 

Kit suddenly noticed that another fey was sitting under the tree next to him watching the revel. This fey had white-blond hair, green, somehow familiar-looking, eyes. He was sitting rigid as if he had to flee at any moment yet there was a desperate yearning in his eyes as he gazed at the revel. As if he was feeling Kit's gaze upon him, he suddenly started and looked right at his face. 

Kit was surprised by the intensity of the other fey's gaze, who was by closer inspection not much older than Kit. He was even more surprised by the rudeness of the boy's voice as he snapped:"What are you looking at?" Astonished, Kit answered:" Nothing. I was just wondering why you, a noble gentry, confine yourself to the edges of such a feast without participating?" "Why would you care?" the boy shot back. "I don't really." Kit said, "You were just coincidental sitting under the tree next to mine." 

For a moment, the fey boy only stared at Kit then he began to grin and dipped his head in a mock bow. "If that's so, then well met my tree neighbour." Kit grinned back and imitated the bow "It sure is a most peculiar neighbourhood." The boy laughed and for a moment Kit saw a face flash in his mind, gone before he could grasp it. "It sure is!" The boy said, still laughing lightly. Some of the rigidness was gone from him now Kit realized, the fey boy was leaning back at the tree more relaxed. Kit looked back to revel where the music had started to get wilder. "Do you often attend revels like these? The boy had also gazed back to the revel and replied:" No, not as much as I would like to." "Me too." Kit said, which wasn't technically a lie. They both lay there under the trees in silence, contempt to simply watch the festivities. 

After a while, Kit spoke up: "Do you maybe want something to drink? I'll get-" Kit stopped himself. The boy was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments and tell me what your theories about the Kit as the First Heir are.


End file.
